bintang itu belum mati
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kapan langit malam menjadi terlalu membosankan untuk sebuah pembicaraan? Alfred tak membiarkan Natalya merajut lebih lama.
_(Kapan langit malam menjadi terlalu membosankan untuk sebuah pembicaraan? Alfred tak membiarkan Natalya merajut lebih lama.)_

.

.

.

 **bintang itu belum mati**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T.

* * *

Ia mendongak tetapi matanya tertutup. Alfred mengenali bunyi itu, yang terselip di antara bunyi-bunyi serangga yang merangkak dari kejauhan. Jarum yang berbenturan pelan. Jemari yang mengusap wol. Pantas saja tangannya dingin, tak ada lagi kawannya di atas pangkuan. Selimut yang menutupi kaki mereka sudah turun dan di tanah dia berada, di antara sepatu-sepatu yang dibiarkan bergelimpangan seolah tanpa tuan.

Alfred melipat kakinya dan membuka mata. Natalya masih melanjutkan rajutan. Baju hangat warna putih dan ia tahu itu bukan untuknya. Rajutan pertama di setiap periode takkan mungkin untuk dia—dan ia juga tahu Natalya tahu bahwa putih bukan pilihan utamanya. Biru dan merah—biar makin mirip pahlawan super, umbarnya—adalah preferensi utama meski Natalya sering mencibir karenanya.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak ingin mencoba menyulam saja? Aku akan membeli kain-kain polos dan membiarkanmu menjadikannya sarung bantal kamar kita dengan motif buatanmu sendiri."

Natalya tak peduli.

"Hei," katanya, semakin lebih dekat pundaknya pada Natalya. "Pernah mencoba menebak apa yang bisa kaulihat di bagian yang hitam itu?" tunjuknya pada langit kosong, sekaligus pada beberapa titik-titik putih yang berkelap-kelip.

Natalya menurunkan rajutannya, memangkunya di atas kakinya yang terlipat santai. Celana jins selutut tak pernah terlalu menyiksanya apapun posisi yang dibuatnya.

"Jangan membuatku membuka lagi diari lamaku yang kutinggalkan di Minsk."

"Natty, Sayang, aku tahu kau hanya membuat catatan kecil tentang konstelasi yang pernah kaucuri-curi baca di perpustakaan manapun yang bisa kausinggahi."

"Jadi kita tidak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang biasa?" Natalya membiarkan ia sendiri lupa pada rajutannya sendiri.

"Coba perhatikanlah." Alfred menjatuhkan kepalanya pelan-pelan di atas bahu Natalya. Mencuri-curi lagi, ia meraih tangan Natalya di pangkuan perempuan itu dan menggenggamnya di atas pangkuannya sendiri. Memain-mainkannya seperti cara seorang anak laki-laki mengajak dengan halus teman perempuannya ke padang bunga matahari untuk mencicipi biji-biji mentah bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran itu.

Mudah Alfred menebak bahwa si pemikir paling dalam abad ini, si Natalya Arlovskaya yang tak pernah bisa ia tebak seberapa dalam relung hatinya, telah menemukan petunjuk.

"Konstelasi hitam."

"Betul sekali." Alfred menyamankan cara dia meletakkan kepalanya. Rambut Natalya yang terurai begitu saja barangkali sedikit mengganggu, tetapi ia tak pernah menganggapnya menyebalkan. "Aku bisa melihat kelinci yang membawa keranjang di sebelah sana."

Natalya menggeleng, tak melepaskan tangan mereka, rajutannya benar-benar luput dari perhatian. "Bukan. Itu sebuah kotak musik."

"Nat, coba—"

Natalya mengedikkan dagu, "Bintang itu."

"Yang mana?"

"Puncak kotak musik."

"Itu ujung telinga kelincinya, Nat—"

"Coba pikirkan," balik Natalya, memandang Alfred tetapi yang bisa ia dapatkan cuma kepala, mata lelaki itu tak bisa ia jangkau sama sekali. "Pikirkan tentang bintang itu. Tanpa dia, kita tidak akan mendapatkan bentuk yang kita inginkan."

Alfred mengembuskan napas, cukup panjang. Namun tidak terdengar lelah. "Kenapa? Apakah kau merasa bahwa bintang itu tidak ada?"

"Barangkali kita hanya mendapatkan cahayanya."

Alfred lalu duduk tegak. "Mmm. Dia cukup redup. Bisa jadi terlalu jauh dan—"

"—Sudah sangat tua. Terlalu lama cahayanya bisa sampai ke sini."

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Mana kita tahu. Berminat ke NASA untuk mendiskusikannya?"

Natalya mencibir halus.

Alfred menarik dagu Natalya sehalus yang bisa ia lakukan. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Ia tertawa kecil ketika Natalya akhirnya mau menatap matanya. Mata kelabu segaris lurus dengan biru. Permata keperakan menghadap langit cerah. Tentang kristal beku yang bersembunyi di gua terdalam bumi tetapi berhasil mengintip langit yang bersih dan mereka beradu kata-kata tanpa bunyi.

"Bintang itu belum mati," Alfred mengembuskan bisikan pada bibir Natalya. "Karena ada cahayanya yang sampai ke sini. Tertinggal di depanku."

"Kau selalu begitu." Natalya menghindari tatapan untuk sesaat, tetapi ia kembali mendongak karena Alfred tak mau beranjak sedikit pun. Ia membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak jadi, dan memilih untuk mengembuskan napas lembut pada wajah Alfred.

"Bintang itu memang belum mati," lebih dekat lagi, "sama sekali."

Natalya melupakan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

 **end.**

a/n: jadi alfie dan natty itu bukan memperhatikan titik-titik bintangnya, tapi lebih ke ruang hitam di dalam rangkaian bintang itu. walaupun secara ga langsung juga melibatkan bintang-bintang sebagai konstelasi, tapi mereka beda fokus. ehe. jadi ini tentang memandang sesuatu dari cara yang berbeda, begitulah.

sebenarnya scene ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene otp drama saya jadi ya begitulah maaf atas ide yang terlalu cheesy begini ehe terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! o/


End file.
